Trunk of lies
by Ayoungnovelist
Summary: The liars find out who's in the trunk, but all they know turns out to be something twisted. They think they know what's coming to them, but they haven't faced anything as dangerous like this before. Can they get through this together, or will they just crumble to the ground, and not be forgotten. Join the liars on the ultimate quest to find the truth.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys." Emily said softly, getting their attention. They moved their eyes to the dirty car, which was parked in the middle of the road. The lights flashing softly, but no sound came from it.

"Is that." Hanna said, not believing what she was seeing. She had dumped it in the lake, and there's no way a car could get out of a lake, alone.

"Somebody pulled it out of the lake." Aria said, like Hanna not believing what she was seeing. The car kept rolling forward slowly, and it came to a halt, a few metres away from Wilden's car. They all got out the car, and walked towards his. Spencer's heels clacking on the tarmac, as they did so. The recording was on, but for people who were in the distance it would be played off as a gentle humming. The five girls approached the car window where the recording was in full sight on a laptop screen. It was a recording of Ashely Marin running over detective Wilden.

"We have to get this out of here." Hanna said, and sighed, while the main event of the video played. They all watched intently.

"Wait, there's more." Aria said, and they watched as Jenna and Shana lifted him up off the ground, and helped him walk.

"It's Jenna." Mona concluded.

"And Shana." Emily added.

"They know Wilden?" Spencer's rhetorical question echoed in their ears, as Mona and Spencer walked over to the boot of the car. "Guys. Look at the trunk." The other girls walked over to the trunk, and all five were in full sight of it. Their phones all ceremoniously bleeped at the same time, indicating a new text message from –A is awaiting for them.

"You're mine now, Kisses." Emily read out aloud, as the buzzing of their phones stopped.

"-A." Mona read. The four girls who had been tortured for more than a year looked at their very own stalker who had received the very same text. Mona did the same, but looked at the girls who she had been torturing for over a year. They all looked away, and Spencer moved towards the trunk, and curled her fingers underneath the handle to open it. She mentally counted down from three, and then she opened the trunk. It caused them all to slide backwards, and gasp. Their faces were agape, as they stared at the unfortunate presumably dead body in Wilden's trunk. It was… Lucas. Hanna leaned over the side of the car, away from the girls, and vomited. Once finished she walked away from the trunk, and over to an empty bench placed on the large patch of grass. She sat down on it, and buried her face in my hands.

"It's all my fault." She murmured, and felt a presence of someone sit next to her, but she still didn't look up.

"It's not your fault." Aria said, sitting next to her on the bench.

"Yes it is. If I wasn't so stupid, I killed him, Aria."

"Hanna, you didn't kill him. For all we know, Wilden or –A could've done it, before we got to the car. The car ended up in your garage, Han. No one would've guessed there was a body in there."

"But what if –A didn't kill him. If they didn't kill him, do you know what that means? It means I killed one of my best friends."

"I'm not letting you think like that?"

"Well, I am. I just need to clear my head." Hanna made a move to leave, but Aria grabbed her hand.

"We'll get through this together, just like we always do. I'm also not letting you leave, we'll stay at Spencer's for the night." Hanna nodded her head, and sat back down next to Aria.

"I'm not sure I want to go home."

"I don't either, none of us do."

"So does that mean Mona's staying as well?"

"Yes it does. She's one of us, like it or not, we're going to have to accept it."

"I know, but I don't know if I can trust her again."

"I know I can't, and I'm sure Emily and Spencer can't. I think you want too."

"I do want too, but I just can't. I don't know if our friendship was a lie or if it was the truth."

"We're going to go, we need to get out of here." Spencer said, walking up to them. They both got up, still holding hands, and walked to Spencer's car, once they were in, was it in when they started to speak.

"Spence. Where's Toby?" Emily asked.

"He's going back to his motel." Spencer said.

"Okay." The rest of the car ride, the image on Lucas' dead body, lying there in the trunk. His face was blue, and water filled half of the trunk. There was a small dent in his head, probably by trying to get out of the trunk. He kind of died like Ali did, but so differently. Blunt force trauma to the head, and suffocation. They felt terrible, well except for Mona who didn't really mind, but was still shocked none the less, the four felt terrible, because they knew if they had never met Ali, he wouldn't be dead. The car stopped, at the Hastings residence, and the girls filed out of the car and into the house. They didn't say a word, none were needed, and they didn't know what to say.

"I'll get some blankets." Spencer said, and they all moved up stairs, except for Hanna.

"I'll help." Hanna offered, and they collected a pile of blankets and cushions.

"Are you okay, Han?"

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't dumped it in the lake, he wouldn't be… Caleb's probably going to dump me, with what I've done." Spencer gave her a sympathetic look.

"Hanna, that's such a stupid thought. Caleb loves you, and I'm sure he won't dump you. It's probably going to be both as hard on both of you."

"I doubt it Spence."

"He knows about –A, and he knows what they can do."

"They've already ran his mother of the road, and now they've killed one of his best friends, I think it could be the final straw for him."

"Stop thinking about it, get some sleep, and you can stay here for a couple days, and clear your head, and wait for Caleb to come back from California."

"I guess you're right." Spencer nodded, and they walked up the stairs to Spencer's bedroom, where once again they didn't say a word. Mostly because of Mona, but it was also 2AM and they were tired. They put all the blankets, and pillows on the floor, and soon they fell asleep, apart from Hanna. She walked out of Spencer's bedroom, and down to the Living Room. She lit the fire, and sat on the floor, leaning up against the couch, her knees tucked up to her chin. She stared into the abyss of flames, thinking about everything. About –A; her friends; Caleb; her friends relationships; Lucas, and her friends relationships. She was in that same position, when she heard the door unlock. She shot up, and ran to get a knife, waiting for the person to come in.

"Who's there?" Hanna asked, her voice shaky.

"Is that Hanna." Toby replied, closing the door gently behind her. She sighed, and put the knife down. She returned to where she was sitting.

"Yeah, why are you here. It's a bit early, isn't it?" Toby nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"I just got back, and I was wondering if you guys are okay?"

"We're shaken up, but that's about it?" She looks up, and registers Toby's pale face. "Are you okay?"

"I got knocked out by something."

"Hanna, who are you talking to?" Spencer said, walking down the stairs. She sees Toby, and looks at him oddly. "Are you okay? You look pale."

"I was knocked out by something."

"Stay here, I'll get some ice, and you're staying here tonight."

"Spence, you don't have too."

"You're not driving in the dark, and when you were just knocked out." Hanna chuckled at her stubbornness, returning to stare into the fire. She gets snapped out of her trance, by Spencer, speaking to her. "Feel better, okay?"

"I'll try." Hanna replied, she gave her a meek smile, and Toby and Spencer retreated upstairs, and Hanna returned to staring into the burning blaze of flames.

**This is my first collaboration with Kit Katherine. It's our own interpretation of season 4. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Bye Dolls.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Toby you ok?" Spencer said, as the tip toed into her room trying not to wake Emily, Aria and Mona.

"Yeah…. I'm fine. I guess I'm just more shocked than anything."

Spencer kissed him gently on the lips, and ran her figures through his hair, "That fire was so scary; whoever started that has no heart!"

"I know." Toby said, trying not to think about why he had a lighter in his hand when he woke up. I mean, could he have started that fire? Maybe he did but didn't mean to. He thought he would have remembered that though. Pushing Toby's thoughts away, Spencer lifted up his shirt reviling his six-pack.

She blushed then kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Toby lifted her up and carried her to her bed where they both snuggled up together.

The next morning

Aria was the first one up well at least she thought. As she went downstairs, she saw Hanna looking at the ashes of the lit fire.

"Hanna," Aria said sitting down beside her friend, "did you get any sleep last night?"

"No."

"You want to talk?"

"About what? How we killed Lucas? Sure! Talk away!" Hanna said sarcastically

"Don't be a smart ass! You think I don't feel just as bad? He was in that trunk when we put that car in the lake!" Aria put her face in her hands and started to cry. Hanna hugged Aria and cried with her. Just as Hanna started to fall back asleep, Mona and Emily came downstairs from Spencer's room. Without saying a word Emily plopped down beside them and hugged them both.

"It's not your fault guys! You didn't know he was in the trunk!" Emily said in her soothing voice.

Then Mona, who was standing awkwardly behind us, joined in the conversation.

"Even if they didn't know he was in the trunk, they still killed him." Hanna stood up and looked Mona dead in the eye.

"And you helped kill my best friend." Hanna's voice was as cold as ice

"Yes I did." Mona laughed, "And who do you think put Lucas in the Trunk?" She had a sickly smile on her face. Hanna couldn't take it anymore; Mona had pushed her way to far.

"GET OUT MONA!" Hanna stood up and slapped her, "AND NEVER COME BACK! You don't know how much I really cared about you do you? But the worst part is YOU NEVER CARED! IF YOU DID YOU WOULD HAVE HELPED US! NOT HURT US! SO JUST GO!" Emily had you hold Hanna back from hitting Mona again.

Mona didn't move she just watched Hanna have an emotional breakdown.

"Mona just go!" Aria said trying not to yell.

"I will, but just remember. I'm not part of the –A Team. Red Coat wants me now too. I got the message last night on my phone too! Just remember that." She said as she walked out of the house.

Spencer's POV

Me and Toby woke up to screaming downstairs.

"Should we go check it out?" I asked

"No, let them handle it for once!"

"Toby!" I said annoyed at him. "They go through just as much as I do."

"I know. But I want you to stay here for a little longer."

"Well, I guess a few more minutes won't hurt." I gave in. Toby smiled and kissed my neck. We made out for but not for long, I heard Hanna crying. I stood up and then Toby stood, and put on his black hoodie from the previous night. As he did so I saw a silver object fall from his pocket and hit the floor.

"What's that?" I asked, taking it from the floor. Toby snatched it from my hands before I could even tell what it was. He was odd this morning, first it was not wanting to leave, and now snatching things. He said no lies, no secrets. He was probably already keeping more. I shook the thought out of my head, when I thought that he had started the fire. I forced a smile on my face.

"Nothing." He said sharply, and too quickly.

"It obviously something!" I said, annoyed at him, because I knew he was lying to me. He shoved in his pocket and didn't say another word.

"What's going on? You were fine now you're upset!"

"I'm fine now let's go downstairs and grab something to eat."

"Okay, just as long as you're okay?"

"I think the hit to head is catching up on me." I nodded, even though I wasn't convinced. All I knew was, I had to find out what the silver object is. And why Toby had it.

**Review please. This chapter was by Kit Katherine. Liked it, loved it, hated it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hanna walked into her house, and collapsed onto her sofa, not noticing that her boyfriend was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She let a tear slip, and felt the weight shift on the sofa. She looked, removing her eyes from staring at her hands. She didn't bother smiling, she didn't even bother saying hi. She just breathed in deeply, knowing that what she was about to say wasn't going to be easy. Caleb grew worried, he looked into her eyes for any type of answer. But there wasn't any. It was just a mix of emotions that Caleb couldn't read. "Hey." He said softly, reaching for her hand, and rubbing circles on it with his thumb. "Are you alright?" She let her unshed tears out, and curled up into a little ball. Caleb lifted her on top of him, and rocked her back and forth, while she tried to shake the memory of finding Lucas in the trunk, dead. She started hyperventilating, and Caleb knew that this matter was serious. He breathed in and out, showing that Hanna should follow by example. She did, and once she had finished, she rested her head on his shoulder. He swallowed. "What happened?"

"I killed him." She whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. "I killed him, and I feel so terrible, and I… I want to kill myself because I killed him." He was now scared, this was way more serious than he expected, he thought she had had a fight with Spencer, Emily or Aria. But this was way worse. Who did she kill? "And I know that you probably want to break up with me, I just need you to know that we didn't mean to do it. We didn't know that he was in the trunk, and I sure as hell don't mind if you walk out of this door with what I've done. I just want you to know that I love you, and I'm really sorry."

"Who did you kill?"

"We… We killed Lucas. I am so sorry, really. Mona put him in there, and I had no idea he was in there. We wouldn't have pushed the car into the lake, and I understand if you want to get out of Rosewood. If you want to delete me from your phone, if you never want to see my face, I understand that so much." He continued rocking Hanna back and forth, as he let some of his own tears slip. "I'm really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was. It so fucking was, I'm the reason he's dead. Me and Aria are the reason he's dead." Hanna screamed.

"It was Mona's fault. You had no idea he was in the trunk. No one could've known, he was in the trunk, and I sure as hell won't let you believe that you killed him. Because you didn't. It was Mona, who killed him. It was all Mona." He swallowed the lump in his throat, and carried on. "And I will never ever walk out of your life, I will never delete you from my contacts, I will always want to see your face, and if I ever leave Rosewood. I will be leaving Rosewood with the person I love so much in the world. And nothing you just said to me. Nothing you just did will ever change that. I love you so much." Hanna slung her arms around his neck, and placed her head in his neck.

"Thank you so much, I thought you would hate me. I am really sorry, Caleb. I mean it."

"I know you do, and I'm sorry too." There was a knock at the door, and Hanna went up to open it. Caleb trailing behind her. It was Wilden. She wiped away the smudged make-up, and smuddged tears. He smirked at the sight.

"I knew you knew where my car was." Wilden said, looking at Hanna with disgust. "It's a felony to lie to a cop, you know." I've done it millions of times, they won't catch me now, she thought.

"I haven't lied to you, ever. I don't know anything else that happened the night Alison went missing, and I don't where your car is." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Why do you look upset, if you didn't know what was in the trunk."

"I had a fight with Emily, I feel really suckish about it. Who is in the trunk?"

"Lucas Gottesman." Hanna nodded. "You knew him?"

"One of my best friends."

"Well he was murdered, gunshot to his chest. Then my car was pushed underwater, and then he had no chance of surviving." Hanna tried not to smile, and she didn't. She didn't kill him, she laughed happily inside her head. "I'm sorry you had to hear it from me. But someone had to tell you."

"Do. Do you know who killed him?" Wilden shook his head, and Hanna groaned in frustration. "What's wrong?" He tilted his head to the side, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Four murders in Rosewood, and nobody knows who killed him. Alison, Lucas, Ian and Garret. I'm sick of this." Caleb held her hand, and squeezed it.

"We're trying our best to solve them, we solved Maya's didn't we." Hanna scoffed.

"Emily found out who killed her."

"And then she killed him."

"In self-defence." I shouted.

"She still killed him, Hanna."

"I'm done talking. Call me once you've found out who killed Lucas." She slammed the door, and leant back on it. Caleb hugged her, and she hugged him back. She breathed in deeply, as he sighed. "I don't want to do this anymore." She said, sounding weak and defeated.

"What don't you want to do anymore?"

"My life. I'm tired. I'm tired of –A, and searching for answers. Trying to find out who killed who, and it's just exhausting. I don't want to do it, anymore."

"I'm not letting you think like that. Never ever say that again, please. Don't."

"I am, I don't want to be Hanna Marin anymore." Caleb didn't know what to say, so he kissed her on the forehead. She let out a gasp. "Mona killed Lucas."


	4. Chapter 4

"Toby, can you please tell me what is going on?" Spencer asked Toby. She had just found the lighter, because it slipped out of his bag, and she was doubting herself. They were both in his newly finished loft.

"It's nothing." Toby said, nonchalantly.

"It is something. It is a lighter, a lighter that could've killed my three best friends, my family, Toby. We agreed no secrets, no lies, it's all the truth. But, I can't believe you Toby, if you're not telling me anything. And I think it's the worst."

"Spencer!" Toby said, sternly. "If I say it's nothing, it's nothing."

"Really Toby. I don't believe you. If you don't tell me what's going on right now, I swear to god I'm gonna walk out of this door."

"Fine. I will, but only because I don't want to lose you again. When I got knocked out, I woke up with the lighter in my hand, and that's all I know." Spencer nodded, and sat down on the couch.

"So, do you think you set the fire? Be honest."

"I don't know, I was pretty concussed, I don't remember anything. I only remember talking to Hanna downstairs, and anything before that is a blur."

"Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry I said I was gonna leave." Toby sat down on the couch, and wrapped an arm around Spencer.

"It's okay, you were right, I didn't tell you in the first lace, when I should've." He kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled up against him. Her eyelids became heavy, and she fell asleep.

….

"It is a felony for a teacher to have sex with a student." Mr Hackett said to Aria Montgomery, and pulled out photos of Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz kissing. In bed. She gasped, who could've taken those? –A. Fucking –A. "Ezra Fitz is going to prison." Her eyes filled with tears, her left hand covered her mouth, and she ran from the room. It was hard considering she was in four inch heels. She saw him. Him. Oh god. Ezra in handcuffs, being escorted out of the school with two police officers behind, and Wilden. Of course. It just had to be Wilden. Aria lost her balance, and put her hands on the lockers. Students looking on at the sight, wide mouths, some had smirks, while Aria's friends rushed over to her. Aria fell into Spencer and Hanna who got their first, and started to sob.

"I never meant for that to happen." Aria stuttered to her friends.

"We know." Hanna cooed and kissed her best friends head. Their phones bleeped, and they all opened their texts. "I just couldn't help myself. –A." They all read, and Aria sobbed even harder. Emily lifted her off the ground, and they escorted their hysterical friend to the girls bathroom.

"What do we do?" Spencer asked, and Aria shook her head.

"I have to go see him. God, I feel so stupid. It's all because of me. His life has been ruined because of me."

"Aria, you didn't ruin his life." Emily said, and Aria glared at her.

"Really. He has been fired from three jobs, he is now arrested, and thanks to me he found out he has a fucking son." Aria screamed, and waved her hand to silence her friends. "I have to go. I'm sorry. Fucking –A. I hate her." Aria ran out the bathroom, tears streaming down her face, and ran all the way to her car, not caring if she ruined her shoes, or she slipped. She hurriedly unlocked her car door, and got in. She sighed, and threw her bag onto the window. She screamed, and bagged her hands on the steering wheel, as she let all of her emotions come out. After half an hour of crying, screaming, and punching anything she gathered herself, and drive herself to the police station.

She checked herself in using Spencer's name, and sat down on the seat, facing opposite Ezra. One glance at him, and she burst out crying again.

"Hey, hey. Aria don't cry, please, please don't cry." He said into the phone, and Aria smiled at him. Even when he was in the worst situation he didn't want her to cry.

"I am so sorry, Ezra. You don't know how sorry I am. I never meant for this to happen. I am so sorry."

"Aria. I love you so much, and I don't know why on earth I let you walk away from me a few days ago."

"I love you too, and trust me I didn't do this. No one I know did this, I know who did it, but I don't know who they are, and its really fucking annoying, because I love you. I love you, and I don't want you to be in here. You shouldn't. You don't deserve this, you don't deserve me. I ruined your life."

"No you didn't Aria, you made it so better. It's a heck of a love story isn't it?" Aria chuckled, and wiped her eyes.

"You didn't do that."

"What didn't I do?"

"You made me laugh, you're in jail, and ugh, god. I love you so much, and I feel like an ass for leaving you that day, really. And, I seriously don't know if there will be a happy ending for us, but I hope there is, because I don't know if I can go another day without you. It's killing me that I'm responsible for this."

"I want there to be a happy ending for us, but you've got to listen to me, Aria. I want you to go to any college you want, I want you to find an amazing guy, and have kids. And when you're all settled, I want you to come back here and tell me about him, and tell me about your life." Aria shook her head.

"No. No. I will not to do that. Because I know that we are meant to be, and I will not give us up, ever. Because I love you, and I'm gonna fight for you."

"I don't know when I'm getting out. It could be ten years, and I want you to experience everything out there."

"Well, you can't make me Ezra. I'll wait ten years for you, I don't care. I'm spending the rest of my life with you, that's final." He sighed.

"I don't want to force you into anything, but okay. Do you think you could stay in my apartment, my credit card is in the drawer, you know the number? So, do you think you could live there?"

"You don't even need to ask. I was gonna do it anyway."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

"I swear to fucking god Mona if you did this I'm going to kill you." Aria screamed at Mona Vaanderwaal, her longstanding enemy, in the hallway of Rosewood high. Hanna and Spencer were holding back Aria, while Caleb and Emily were holding back Mona from pouncing on Aria.

"Did what, sweetie?" Mona snarled back.

"You know what, you stupid bitch, you sent those pictures to Hackett, didn't you."

"Maybe I did, but there are more people." A crowd had gathered around the six people in the hallway, screaming.

"Who, cause we have no idea. And I wanna know."

"Look at the person holding you back Aria. If you look it's not that hard to find." There was silence in the hallway. "I mean I was right in front of you Hanna, wasn't I?"

"That's it you bitch." Hanna screamed, and went for Mona, but Paige quickly grabbed onto Hanna and held her back.

"I love getting you girls riled up, don't you Spencer." Mona said, aiming for Spencer to break next. "Look what's happened since our ride up the mountain."

"What is going on here?" Miss Montgomery yelled into the hallway, and students parted so she could see what was happening. "All of you. My classroom, now!" The students sighed, and followed Aria's Mum to her classroom. "Sit down." They sat down.

"I really don't see the need to be in here." Hanna said, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Why are you in here? You were out there being held back from attacking Mona, same as for you Aria and Mona. So what started it?"

"Mona started it." Aria said.

"And how?"

"She made a comment about me and Ezra, and then I was going to tackle her, but Hanna and Spencer made sure I didn't."

"And what was the comment?"

"You know, I heard your boyfriend's in jail. Must be pretty hard, I mean with all the extra-curricular activities you did, and you're all to blame."

"Why was Hanna being held back by Paige?"

"Cause Mona made a comment." Paige said.

"Alright, Hanna, Aria you have a twenty minute detention, Mona you have forty."

"No, please. No." Hanna moaned, god, she hated detentions.

"Well, you do."

"Can you use your social worker to get me out of it?" Hanna whispered in her boyfriend's ear who had Hanna placed on his lap.

…

"Do you think we should go see her?" Spencer asked Hanna and Emily who were sitting on Spencer's couch, while Spencer made coffee.

"I don't know, I feel she needs space, but at the same time, I think we need to be there for her. Like they've been through so much already, and they really don't need any more drama." Hanna said.

"We need to know where she's staying. She could be at her Mum's, her house, or Ezra's apartment." Emily said.

"But she won't answer her phone."

"Figures."

"They've taken this to a whole new level. I mean putting Ezra in jail, which was unnecessary."

"We have to go see her." Hanna decided, and they drove off with ice cream, tissues, and _The Notebook. _

…

"Do you know when you get out?" Aria asked Ezra, looking into his brown eyes. He nodded, and his eyes filled with tears.

"A year, maybe earlier on good behaviour."

"I'm gonna miss you so much, not being able to kiss you every day or hug you, or actually talk to you without a plastic barrier between us, or the stupid phone. Me seeing you in that orange jumpsuit, it makes me sick that I did this."

"You didn't do this, annoyingly we don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"Apart from Mona, no."

"I love you, and I want you to do well on your finals, study hard, okay?"

"I will, for you. I'll try super hard, and maybe I'll do well without you distracting me." Aria sighed. "What do you think would've happened if I never met you that day? Just a girl two bar stools down, two seats from the window."

"I think you'd still be more than that, Aria."

"How?"

"You'd be the sixteen year old I had a crush on."

…

"Do you think –A put Ezra in jail? Or Mona?" Paige asked Caleb, at one of their weekly –A meetings.

"No idea, I'm leaning towards the –A team, pending they took pictures."

"Mona still has to be in the –A team, she has to be, right."

"I want to say yes so badly, but…"

"I just don't trust her."

"Oh my fucking god." Paige whispered, her eyes glued to the door. A blonde person had just walked in, and everyone's were on her. It was the one and only Alison Dilaurentis. Caleb's head whipped around, and the blonde person sashayed towards their table.

"Hi Pigskin." She greeted Paige. Paige's eyes were wide, and her mouth open, and that was the same with Caleb. "I'm Alison." She said, holding her hand out towards Caleb.

"Caleb. Hanna's boyfriend." Caleb replied, shaking her hand, and trying to hide the disgust in her voice. By what the girls – especially Hanna – had told him, he hated her.

"She bagged herself quite the hottie."

"Anyways, um, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Paige asked, and Caleb chuckled.

"Haven't you heard Pigskin? I'm back, and better." Alison snarled.

"Does that mean more of a bitch as well?" Caleb said, and Alison glared at him.

"You don't even know me."

"I've heard of you, and I don't appreciate how you talked to Hanna, and what you made her do."

"Well, if I didn't. She wouldn't be where she was today. She'd still be fat, stuffing her face with cookies, and fat."

"Paige. I don't slap girls, could you please do the honour."

"I'd be happy too." Paige replied, got up from her seat, and slapped Alison across the face.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, are you excited for your first day back at school?" Aria asked her former best friend, Alison, as they approached her lockers. It was a Monday. She'd been visiting Ezra every day. Found out about Alison. And, now she was still wary of Alison. She didn't know what she wary of. Her trust maybe.

"Not really. It's school." Alison replied, annoyed. Annoyed at what? Annoyed at everything. The fact that Hanna had taken over the school. The fact that Hanna was beautiful. The fact Hanna had a hot as hell bad ass boyfriend who loved her, and took a bullet for her. The fact that she hadn't just changed physically, but emotionally. The fact Aria had dated a teacher. The fact Aria didn't look like an eight-year old girl with pink Barbie doll hair extensions in. The fact Spencer had Toby. Toby. Her crush. Not that anyone knew of course. The fact Emily had moved on from her. Not that she wanted Emily. But the fact she had moved on to someone else, and person who Alison hated. "Why do people keep staring at you?"

"Because." Aria replied, and quickly scurrying into the girl's bathroom, to cry. God, had Aria been doing that a lot lately. And Alison didn't know why. Hanna approached Alison with Spencer and Caleb by her sides. They didn't smile when they saw her, just cold stares.

"Why did Aria go into the bathroom?" Spencer asked.

"Probably to sob her eyes out over her teacher boyfriend." Alison answered, with a chuckle in her voice.

"Shut up!" Hanna said, glaring at Alison. "You don't know what they've been through, and if you did you'd be a whole lot sympathetic towards her." Alison's eyes widened at Hanna's forwardness.

"Wow, Hefty. Never thought you'd be so forward to me." Hanna walked away.

"I swear to God, if you were a guy, I would beat the crap out of you." Caleb said, and followed Hanna who was on her way to the roof. She sat down, and burst out crying. Caleb sat next to her, and she rested her head on his shoulder, as he put an arm around her.

"She's right, isn't she?" Hanna stuttered out.

"Right about what?"

"That I'm fat." Caleb kissed her forehead.

"You aren't fat, and I'll make sure that you think otherwise. Don't listen to her, she's a bitch."

"I know that, but it's Alison. I'm Hefty Hanna who went to fat camp for five summers, and who binged for a year." Hanna said, looking at her boyfriend.

"You didn't say it was for a year."

"It was on and off." They stayed silent, well as silent as they could be with Hanna crying.

"You're beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Prettier than Spencer, Emily or Aria?"

"Way more beautiful that Spencer, Emily and Aria." Hanna kissed him gently on the lips, and rested her forehead against his.

"Thank you." Meanwhile by the lockers Spencer was texting Toby, while completely ignoring Alison who was droning on about how much of a pervert he was, and that she can't believe Spencer had had sex with him. Even though Spencer wasn't listening, it was getting on her nerves that Alison was talking smack about her boyfriend.

"Can you shut up please? You're being annoying." Spencer said, taking her eyes off from her phone.

"Spence, I'm just saying, that Toby will always be a perv, and I can't believe that you actually love him, and had sex with him. It's disgusting." Alison replied.

"Well, he's my boyfriend, and I love him. So you're just going to have deal with it. I don't care if you hate him, because in a matter of fact I don't like the way you're treating my friends." Aria came back from the bathroom, and avoided Alison and Spencer, and went over to talk to Paige and Emily. Spencer shut her locker, and walked over to Paige, Emily and Aria.

"Hey, are you alright?" Spencer asked Aria who nodded.

"It's just hard. I won't actually kiss him or hug him for a year, and that's so fucking hard. He'll miss our two year anniversary." Aria said, looking down at her shoes.

"On the bright side, -A can't hurt him." Paige said, and Aria smiled.

"Well, that is a bright side. Do you guys trust her? I know for sure Caleb doesn't."

"I don't."

"I don't know. I mean she hasn't done anything, but she's being so rude." Emily said.

"I don't. I mean with the comments she's made in just one day, I just don't think she wants to be our friend, because I think Caleb wants to strangle her." Spencer said.

"Oh he does, he asked me to slap her, so I did." Paige said, and they chuckled.

…

"Okay, so we should all come to mine tonight." Spencer said, as she sat down at the lunch table. Aria, Emily, Paige and Alison were already there, and Caleb and Hanna were buying their lunch. "Toby will be coming as well."

"Yeah, but I'm going to see Ezra straight after school, and won't be at yours till five." Aria said, poking around her salad.

"You know he hasn't been on trial yet, Spencer's Mum could get him out." Emily said, and Aria shook her head.

"There's the proof of us in bed, and the trial would take six months alone, adding another six months to his sentence if he doesn't win, which he won't, because I already know the whole town is appalled I dated a teacher, and I'm fine with just going to visit him every day, and he's going to help me study for English. Plus, he might get out early on good behaviour." Aria said.

"This is Ezra we're talking about, of course he'll get out on good behaviour." Spencer said, and Alison chuckled.

"Unless he gets busy with another student in jail." Alison said, chuckling, and Aria breathed in and out. Caleb and Hanna sat down at the table, and they both started eating.

"Come to my house tonight, yeah." Spencer said to them both.

"Yeah, what time? Cause Aria has to visit Ezra." Hanna said, shooting an apologetic glance at Aria.

"Five." Aria replied, and Hanna ate some chips.

"Are you really gonna eat that Hanna." Alison said, and their heads all snapped to her. "What?" She asked, innocently.

"Do you really want to know what?" Caleb asked, his voice laced with anger. Hanna had her head bent down, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Caleb!" Spencer warned.

"He's right. She's treating us like shit. And, with everything going on, she isn't exactly being a helping hand. You're a bitch, Alison. You always have been, and you always will." Aria said, dropping her fork on to her plate. "And if you talk about Ezra being in jail one more time I will actually slap the shit out of you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey." Aria said to the person facing opposite her.

"Hey." Ezra replied, with a smile. "You know you don't have to visit me every day." Aria chuckled.

"I want too." They smiled at each other.

"That's good. I want you to come too."

"Can I ask you something?" Ezra nodded, staring at my lips. "Don't stare at my lips, because I'll probably break the glass, and kiss your face off." He chuckled. "I was checking in, and I saw that Maggie had checked in. Did she visit you?" Ezra's face scrunched up.

"I've only had two visitors today. You and Hardy." A silence passed between them, as they both wandered into the possibilities of why she was here, and why she didn't visit Ezra.

"Oh, right. So what does that mean?" Ezra leant back in his chair, rubbing his forehead, and breathing heavily.

"I don't know, do you have any idea?" He shook his head, and stared into Aria's eyes.

"God, I love you." Aria blushed. His voice as full of honesty and love, and it made her want to cry.

…

"I think I found out some really deep shit." Aria called into the kitchen, as I let myself into Spencer's house.

"And what's that?" Hanna called.

"I don't think Malcolm is Ezra's kid." Aria said, collapsing on top of Emily.

"How did you find that out?" Spencer asked.

"Well, when I was checking in, I saw Maggie's name in the check-in book. And, then I asked Ezra why Maggie had come to see him. He said only two people had come to visit him that day. That was me and his friend Hardy."

"Yeah, but how did you come to a conclusion that Malcolm's not his?" Emily asked, stroking Aria's hair.

"What if she was cheating on Ezra in college, but then the guy killed someone, and got a life sentence, so Maggie played it off like Ezra was the Father, because he was the better Father Figure." Through all of this Alison kept her mouth shut, but her facial expression read that she wanted to say something, and she wanted to say something bad.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Paige asked.

"I don't exactly want to get in a fight with a piece of glass separating us, and what if I'm wrong. I'll be starting trouble for no reason." Aria noticed Alison's pained expression. "You want to say something Alison."

"It's just you keep on moaning on about a stupid English teacher, who you think you're in love with, but you aren't, and it's just stupid. Then Emily, you're dating Pigskin. Really? And Hanna, you think you're so superior but you're still Hefty as fuck. And, Spencer. You're dating Toby, the boy-next-door." Alison yelled out, and in her small rant, it hurt Hanna the most. She didn't miss Alison at all, and she was now pissed to have her back in her life.

"Just going upstairs for a second." She whispered, trying not to burst out crying, and ran up the stairs and into Spencer's bedroom to cry her eyes out.

"I'll go." Spencer said winking to Caleb. Caleb nodded, and watched Spencer go up the stairs.

"Why do we even let you hang us out?" Emily acknowledged.

"Don't you remember killer. I made you. I made all of you." Alison snarled at Aria and Emily.

"Caleb! Come up here now." Spencer called desperately. She was trying to refrain Hanna from bingeing. And, surprisingly Hanna's really strong. Caleb sprinted up the stairs, and into Spencer's bedroom, where she was handling a sobbing Hanna trying to run into her en-suite bathroom. Caleb wrapped his arms around his girlfriend who was sobbing. 'I don't know what to do' he mouthed to Spencer, and she just shrugged, biting her bottom lip, both restraining a sobbing Hanna.

"If this is about what Alison said, don't believe her. You're beautiful, princess." Caleb said.

"I have too." Hanna sobbed.

"No, Hanna. We're not letting you do that. Over our dead bodies." Spencer whispered in Hanna's ear.

"No, I have too. I need too. Did you not hear what she just called me? I can't go back to the time where I was Hefty Hanna." Hanna screamed, looking at Spencer, who just shook her head.

"You won't. And, if Ali makes one more joke, I will destroy her, I think Caleb already wants too." Hanna sniffled.

"So, I'm not fat." Hanna whimpered.

"So far from it." Caleb said. "And I told you that earlier today. You're beautiful, Hanna."

"Really."

"Yeah, you are. The prettiest girl in Rosewood."

"Thank you. It's just I didn't think Ali would be so mean."

"I know, I think everyone downstairs wants to kill her for her small rant. I know Aria does."

…

Hanna was laying down on the floor, with her head in Caleb's lap. Aria was laying half on Emily's lap, and half on Paige's, Spencer was sitting on Toby's lap who was sitting on a barstool, while Alison had spread her legs out wide on the sofa, and taken all the cushions. It was silent. They'd been like that for half an hour after Hanna, Caleb, and Spencer came downstairs after Hanna's breakdown. Alison kept on eyeing Toby up and down, and it was kind of disturbing Spencer and Toby.

"So…" Alison started, breaking the superbly awkward silence. "What are we gonna talk about?"

"Who was –A when you were being tormented?" Spencer asked, and Toby's grasp tightened on her, knowing that she was bound for trouble.

"God, I died remember." Ali joked.

"Yeah, and if I remember we did better without you." Aria said, picking at her nails. Ali nodded slowly, knowing she was right. They had gotten on better without her. They were all in love. She wasn't. Hanna was practically perfect. She wasn't. Hell, they were all practically perfect. Hanna ran her fingers up Caleb's jean trousers, with him gently stroking her hair. Alison looked at them, wanting a relationship like that, but knowing she wouldn't get someone like Caleb, ever.

"Do you have any clues who –A could've been or is?" Paige asked, and Alison rolled her eyes, which caused Emily to roll her eyes.

"No, if I did, they're all dead." Alison replied, and Hanna turned around so her face was in Caleb's lap. She was tired. Physically. Emotionally. Mentally. "Someone's hungry." She said and everyone glared at her.

"God, you haven't changed, have you?" Toby said, with disgust. It was more of a statement than a question. Alison winked at him causing Spencer to hoist herself higher onto Toby's lap. He kissed the top of her head, and the living room remained in silence. Hanna sighed, and kept running her fingers up and down Caleb's jean covered leg. Caleb leaned back, which caused him to lean on Aria and Emily. They didn't mind though, just chuckled a bit. Alison envied them. The fact that their friendships were so strong. The fact they were all in love. The fact they had gotten on better without her.

"So, do you know what they have on you guys?"

"No." Emily said. Alison was surprised at her. Very surprised. Emily was always the shy one. The weakest link. Never standing up to Alison, always standing up for her. Alison let out a little chuckle, and everyone clad her sighed.

"So, you have no idea why this person is blackmailing you?"

"No, and in all fairness you didn't either." Aria said, tapping gently on Caleb's forehead with her delicate fingers. "Do you know who pulled you up from the ground?" Alison shook her head.

"What do you know about –A?" Spencer asked.

"As much as you do."


	8. Chapter 8

Aria Montgomery ran up to apartment 3B not taking in the girls, Caleb and Toby as she fled up the stairs sobbing her eyes out. She quickly opened the apartment door, slammed it shut, and kicked the door repeatedly, while her sobs escalated into frustrated screams, and tears were still pouring out of her eyes. A gentle knock on the door stopped her from doing her actions.

"Who is it?" She called out through the door, her voice shaking through sobs.

"It's us." Spencer replied, still knocking gently.

"Go away." Aria slumped onto the couch, placed a pillow over her face, and screamed.

"What happened?" Emily asked, and Aria remained silent.

"If you don't open the door, Caleb and Toby will have to bust it open." Hanna said.

"Alison's not here." Caleb said, Aria got up off the couch and let her best friends in. She wandered back to the couch, and slumped on it. Spencer, Emily and Hanna rushed over to her, and rubbed her back.

"You sure Ali's not here?" Aria mumbled.

"Positive." Toby said.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Wilden happened."

"Ugh." Hanna said, and Caleb face-palmed, while Spencer kicked her. "What did Wilden do?"

"I was visiting Ezra, and then he said I couldn't see him anymore, but he didn't give me a reason, and now I'm here. Can one of you get the Cookie Dough out the freezer?" Caleb opened the freezer, and his mouth fell open. Ten tubs of ice cream were wedged in the freezer. "I know it's a lot, just gimme one." Caleb passed a spoon and ice cream to Aria, and sat back down.

"Wilden can't do that, you know. It's against your right, and he can't force you not to visit him. I'll get my Mum involved, seriously." Spencer said, rambling on until Aria fed her a spoon of ice cream.

"Shut up," Aria said, and turned on the TV.

"So what exactly happened?" Toby asked, and Aria shoved a spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

"Well, he was there, and I was about to sign in with Spencer's name, but he said I can't see him, because apparently he's forcing me to make sure he doesn't look like a bad guy, and then he said if I didn't leave his time would be extended."

"I'll get my Mum involved, he can't do that." Spencer said, determined to get Ezra out of jail. Sure he'd slept with her, but had he really done anything wrong. The answer was no.

"Yes, but will she actually do it. No offense Spencer, but your Mum has never been really fond of me, and then I dated a teacher, she took not fond to a whole new level."

"My Mum loves you." Aria glared at her. "Okay, maybe not, but she'll do it."

"Pro bono."

"She did the Garret case pro bono?"

"Yes, but Garret was the Father of Melissa's devil child, that is why your Mum did it." Hanna said, and Spencer sighed.

"I'm stuck." Spencer replied.

"For the first-time ever." Caleb said, sounding exasperated. The others chuckled, while Spencer through a cushion at him.

"Anyways, I talked to Hardy at lunch, and he's got a friend who's a lawyer, who knows Ezra, who's gonna try and get him out. College mate." Aria said.

"Okay, you're probably going to punch me for saying this. But, what about Malcolm?" Emily asked, and Aria put her spoon down in the ice cream tub.

"We just keep putting more eggs that we can't fry in the frying pan." They chuckled at her. "It's an expression."

"What will you do about him?" Toby asked.

"I think we need to go on an –A adventure." Emily said mischievously, rubbing her hands together.

"Yes! I want to actually remember what happened this time." Caleb said, jumping up from his seat. Hanna flicked him in his neck, and he yelped. Toby chuckled.

"Okay, what do you mean by another –A adventure?" Aria asked, putting the ice cream back in the freezer.

"We need to go find out whether Malcolm is really Ezra's." Emily said.

"Alright, come on, haven't been on an –A adventure in a while. Why not?"

…

"Let's go to the lost woods first. There might still be clues." Spencer said.

"How long will we stay there for, or are we just popping in, because I'm hungry." Caleb whined.

"Are you ever full up?" Emily asked, and he shook his head.

"I don't know, we'll get some food to stop your whining." Spencer said, shoving Caleb.

…

Caleb held out the bag of M&M'S to Toby in the driver's seat, he took some, and then continued shoving them in his mouth. Hanna coughed, and Caleb rolled his eyes. Toby chuckled.

"Yes babe?" Caleb asked his girlfriend, his mouth full of M&M'S.

"You could have given us some." Hanna said. Emily and Aria were in a different car to them, and Toby was driving Spencer's car with Caleb in the passenger seat, and Hanna and Spencer in the back.

"I could've but I don't want too."

…

"Room 2." Spencer said, opening the door to room 2. "And it used to be the old –A lair, so check. Under the carpets, the bed, the walls, inside the toilet machinery."

"I ain't touching anything to do with a toilet." Hanna said, looking around the room.

"As always." Caleb murmured, and Toby chuckled.

"I think I found something." Aria said, lifting up a photo frame. She threw it onto the bed, and a looked at the wall in front of her. There was a hole. "We stayed in room one, this is how –A knew where Ali was."

"Or this is how Ali knew where –A was." Hanna said, looking under the bed. She found a piece of paper, and slid her hand under the bed. She couldn't reach any further, because she was wearing a ring. She sighed, pulled her hand out, took of the ring, and shoved her hand back under the bed. She felt around for the piece of paper, grabbed it, and pulled it out. "It's an envelope."

"Open it then." Caleb urged her, and they all gathered around Hanna, who started to open the envelope. She fished out a note.

"We're always one step ahead. –A." Spencer said, and she ran her hands through her hair.

…

"They're not anything to you, you don't need them." Ali said to herself looking in her bedroom mirror. "I'm Ali, and I'm fabulous."


	9. Chapter 9

"Hi Caleb." Alison said, bumping her hip with his. He looked at her, his eyebrows scrunched up. "You look cute like that." She whispered with a wink. She smiled, and opened her locker which was next to Hanna's. He was waiting there for her. Step one of Alison's plan to get back on top: Break Hanna and Caleb up, and make Caleb hers.

"Oh, hi Alison." He replied, going back to his phone.

"Who are you texting?"

"None of your business." Hanna came walking into school, smiling at her phone. "Hey, Princess." Hanna blushed, and kissed his lips. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Hey babe, wanna go cafeteria?" Caleb nodded.

"Missed you." He whispered in her ear, and she kissed his lips again. He put his hand around her waist, to pull her closer.

"God, pull it apart." Spencer said, pulling the two away. The three chuckled, and once again Alison envied them. Maybe, she was better off without them. Or maybe they were better off without her. "Hey Ali."

…

Hanna Marin sat on the roof of Rosewood High. Feeling… Defeated. Annoyed at herself. Pissed off. Angry at herself for letting it happen. Why? She had just binged for the first time in two years. And, she didn't even know why she did it. Maybe it was the fact Alison was back and calling her Hefty again. She didn't know. But if she could turn back down, she wouldn't have done it. Because, she feels terrible, and disgusting, and she's given up. She knows it. She felt a presence next to her, and she knew who it was.

"I know what happened." Caleb whispered in her ear, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"You do?"

"Yeah." Hanna rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed. "Why?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" He kissed the top of her head, and she turned her body a bit so he wouldn't see her tears.

"I'm scared that someone more beautiful, skinnier, funnier, prettier, and smarter than me will take you away from me. I don't want to lose you, I could barely live without you when we were broken up."

"You will never lose me, not to anyone. At any time." Hanna sniffled. "I'm just so scared that if you keep doing this to yourself and denying how you really feel and pretending like this isn't affecting you as much as I know it is, it's going to be too much one day and you'll do something. Please don't let yourself get to that point. Please don't lie to me and tell me you hate me if you really don't. Please tell me if you need me. Please don't be scared to admit it. I'm begging you. I love you so fucking much." Hanna let some tears slip. "And if you think that no one loves you. Remember that I do. And the only girl I'm going to love in the world is you."

"You always know what to say to me."

"But…"

"You know me so well."

"But…"

"I'm scared Alison will take you, she's perfect." Caleb scoffed, and stroked her hair.

"You're perfect to me, and if Alison even lays a finger on me I'll go and tell you, and you'll promise me to beat the shit out of her. Because I swear to god, I want to kill her because of the things she's said to you."

"So, I won't lose you."

"Just as long as I don't lose you."

…

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Spencer said, greeting her boyfriend, with a kiss. It was lunch and she was sitting outside with Caleb, Hanna, Paige, Emily and Alison. Aria was at the police station visiting Ezra, because Wilden didn't work the lunches.

"I am visiting you, and I had a half day so I thought why not." Toby said, sitting down.

"Oh and the devil comes." Caleb said, as Alison came parading down the steps. They chuckled, and Alison sat between Hanna and Caleb. "I'm gonna kill her." Caleb murmured to Spencer who he was sitting next to him.

"Go ahead." Spencer murmured back. Her phone started to ring, it was Aria, and she picked it up.

"Spence, I think you and the guys wanna see this." Aria said.

"W-Why what do we wanna see?" Spencer said.

"Just come down here."

"Where are you?" Spencer started packing up her things.

"You know the really freaky house."

"Yeah, what's with it?"

"I think I found the –A lair."

"We'll be there, in like five minutes." Spencer hung up the phone and shoved it in her bag. "Aria found the –A lair, meet me at the really freaky house."

"What house?" Alison asked.

"The one where you were almost murdered at Halloween." They got in their cars, and drove to the abandoned house, where Aria was looking in through the window.

"Aria! Why the hell are you here?" Hanna shouted to her, climbing out of Caleb's car. Aria came out to face them all.

"I saw red coat."

"But Ali was red coat." Emily said, but Aria shook her head.

"Maybe not."

"Anyways, come on. We're wasting time. Caleb and Toby you work the door, while Em, Han and I will try to get open a window. Paige and Aria go round the back." Spencer said.

"What about me?" Ali asked.

"Keep guard, and look out." Toby said, and they split up to do their jobs.

…

"We need a rock." Emily said. Hanna picked one up and handed it to Emily. She threw it into the middle of the glass, and it fell to the floor with a thud. "Another one." Spencer passed her a rock, and Emily threw it left to the hole she had just made. Emily out her hand through, and unlocked the window. She pushed it, and it opened. "Hanna. We'll boost you."

"Count of three." Spencer said, as Emily and her joined hands. Hanna put her shoe covered foot onto their hands.

"One." Emily said.

"Two."

"Three." Hanna was hoisted into the window, and fell onto the floor. She got off, and helped Spencer in, and then they both helped Emily in.

"Oh my god." They said together.

…

"Okay, count of three." Toby said to Caleb as they looked at the door. Caleb nodded, and they pressed their shoulders to the entrance.

"One." Caleb said. "Two." One second to go. "Three." As the boys bashed their shoulders to gain entrance, the door gave way, and the boys ended up falling on top of it, holding their shoulder.

"Fuck! Looks so much easier in movies." Toby said, and the two boys chuckled. They both got up, and moved to the next room.

"Oh my god." Caleb and Toby said together.

…

"This house gives me the creeps." Aria said to Paige as they were slowly walking around the back of the house.

"It's made to do that isn't it?" Paige said. "Are you sure you saw a red coat?"

"I'm positive."

"Mhm. Look." Paige pointed to a treehouse.

"Should we go up there?"

"That's what they'll want us to do, and it's probably not safe."

"Look." Aria pointed to a brown paper bag. "Should we?"

"Yeah." They walked towards the bag, and opened it.

"Oh my god." They said at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields looked around them. The walls were covered in pictures of them. "They've had it out for us since day one." Spencer said, as she looked at pictures of them at their sleepovers with Ali. The Jenna thing. Aria finding Meredith and Byron kissing in the car. Emily kissing Ali in the treehouse. Hanna crying about her weight and then bingeing. Spencer kissing Ian. And pictures of them way before they were getting –A messages. Everything they did.

"Guys, are you in yet." Hanna shouted, trying to open the door.

"Yeah, stand back." Caleb shouted, and soon the door was busted down. "Maybe I shouldn't have used the same shoulder." Toby chuckled, and he helped Caleb up. They gasped when they saw what was surrounding them. Pictures of everyone and everything.

"What's- Whoa shit." Aria said, walking into the room in front of Paige, and stopping where Hanna; Spencer and Emily were standing, looking around the room.

"They've been taking pictures of us for years. We haven't even noticed it." Emily said, looking around the room.

"We're they're targets. We always have been and we always will." Spencer whispered.

"Because we made Jenna blind." Hanna whispered, looking at the pictures from their sleepovers. "Why are we there targets?"

"Guys, I think you should look in the other room." Toby said, and the girls followed the boys into the other room. The girls gasped as they saw the photos which covered the wall. Aria and Ezra in a bar. Aria and Ezra in the bar bathroom kissing. Hanna sneaking into Caleb's shower. Caleb betraying Hanna. Spencer kissing Wren. Spencer kissing Ian. Emily accidentally kissing Maya on the first day they met. Maya and Emily kissing in the photo booths at the Kahn's. Everything they've done, everyone they've met, every single incident big or small –A had captured it, and out it on this wall.

"They're really on top of their game." Aria whispered, looking at a picture of her and Ezra, and picking her nails. Hanna bumped her hip with Aria's.

"You alright?" Hanna whispered, and Aria nodded.

"Do you know why they chose this place to have the –A lair?" Caleb asked, and the four girls nodded.

"It was the Halloween before Alison went missing. We went to Noel's party, and Ali sent us a text." Spencer started, but trailed off.

"That text said to come this house, she was in danger, so we did." Hanna said, looking at the wall.

"We came upstairs, she's locked herself in a room, she let us in, and then she went outside to check if the coast was clear, and told us to lock the door." Emily said.

"So we did, but she screamed, and then this person who'd been watching us in a white mask came, and tried to kill her. We escaped down the piping, and then one of us said we should check if Ali was still in the house." Aria said.

"So we checked the house, and Ali was sitting in a rocking chair, with a knife in her hand, and he wig off." Spencer said.

"She said that she could count on us since we went back to her." Hanna said.

"She said it was Noel in the costume but it wasn't, we found that out when we back to his party. He apologized that he couldn't be there." Emily said.

"Alison thought he was joking. We all did, to make it scarier. It worked. But, then someone in the same costume came up to her, and shouted bitch. She ran off." Aria said.

"She?" Toby asked.

"It's always felt like a she hasn't it." Spencer replied. "Always using bitch, threatening like a girl, and then there's red coat."

"This is just one huge game to them isn't it, and we're like their little chess pieces." Emily said, and Hanna left the room, climbing up the stairs. The stairs creaked, and her heels clacked on the wooden floor. She reached the landing, and walked to the room where Ali was hiding out on that Halloween night. She opened the door, and gasped. It was a shrine for Ali, and a screen was playing on loop. The Jenna Thing was playing on a loop.

"Girls." Hanna yelled, and the three other girls sprinted up the stairs and paused when they saw what was playing.

"H-H-How did they get that?" Emily stuttered, and soon the two boys and Paige came up the stairs. Caleb's and Paige's eyes widened as they watched what had happened on one of the nights they were told about. Toby put his hands up to his mouth, and sighed.

"W-W-We need to destroy that." Hanna said, trying to find the disc. She found it, threw it on the floor, and smashed it to pieces with her heel.

"This is –A we're talking about, of course they have another copy of it, so we'll be in jail for lying and causing Jenna to go blind, and then to top it off Toby would probably be put in jail for lying as well." Spencer said, rubbing her forehead.

"Just say this is a set-up. I took the blame for it remember." Toby said.

"You didn't exactly take it, Toby, Alison forced you." Aria said. "We should just get out of here."


	11. Chapter 11

"I didn't get in. Oh my god. I didn't get in." Spencer whispered to herself, and she shut her eyes. Her acceptance letter to Upenn just got delivered, she read it, and she didn't get in. She didn't get in. The first Hastings not to get in.

"Spencer. You got your letter." Veronica exclaimed, not noticing her daughter's state.

"Uh-huh." Veronica smiled, and pulled out some champagne, with three glasses. "Three. Dad's not here is he?"

"No, Melissa is." Spencer held in a groan, and Mellissa came prancing into the kitchen.

"I'll see you there, Spence." Mellissa said with a wink.

"I didn't get in." Spencer said, standing up from the bar stool, downing the champagne in one.

"You're joking, Spence. Of course you got in." Veronica said.

"I didn't."

"Stop yanking our hair, sis." Melissa said, and Spencer shook her head.

"I didn't get in. I'm telling the truth. I'm not joking." Veronica read the letter, and let out a heavy sigh.

"First Hastings not to go to Upenn. What a disappointment Spencer." Veronica shouted at her daughter.

…

Spencer knocked on her boyfriend's door, duffel and school bag in hand. Her Mum had kicked her out. He answered smiling, but as soon as he saw Spencer's tear streaked face he pulled her in for a hug. She dropped her bags, and fell into her boyfriend's arms, and started to sob.

…

"What happened?" Toby asked his girlfriend, after her episode. They were settled on the couch, Spencer leaning into Toby's side.

"I didn't get into Upenn." Spencer whispered, still in shock.

"Oh Spence," he whispered, pulling her onto his lap, and rubbing her back. She shook her head, and put her hand up to her mouth.

"That's not it."

"What else?"

"Mum kicked me out, and I have nowhere to stay, and I'm scared." Spencer replied, and started sobbing. "I don't know what to do, Tobes, and I'm really scared."

"Hey, Spencer. You can live with me, it will be a blast." He said, and she shook her head.

"I don't want to intrude."

"You won't intrude Spencer. It'll be fun, watching movies all weekend, and eating junk food." Spencer sniffled, and looked up to Toby's eyes.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Really." He whispered back, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you." Spencer said, wrapping her arms around his neck, and hugging him tight. He smiled.

"I love you too, Spence."

…

"Hey Spence." Hanna greeted.

"Hey guys." Spencer replied.

"Something you want to tell us?" Aria queried.

"I didn't get into Upenn." A chorus of awws and I'm sorrys and its okay sounded from them. "Yeah, but that's not the worst part."

"What's the worst part?" Caleb asked, concerned for his best friend.

"I got kicked out." Offers from the three girls showed up. "I'm staying at Toby's." On reflex, Caleb clapped a hand over Hanna's mouth. They laughed at the couple.

…

Caleb was leaning against the pillar, waiting for Hanna. Today was the eleventh of May aka their anniversary, and Caleb has something special planned. Hanna walked down the stairs with Ali, Ali had approached her asking about Caleb for some odd reason.

"Hey beautiful." Caleb said, and Hanna blushed, while Ali winked at him, but he didn't see, all his attention turned to his beautiful girlfriend. Hanna grabbed him by the t-shirt, and slipped her tongue into his mouth, he wrapped his arms around her waist and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Save it for tonight." Spencer whispered in Hanna's ear, and Hanna pulled away embarrassed.

"Hey babe. Happy anniversary." Hanna said, flinging her arms around Caleb's neck.

"Happy one year anniversary to you too." Caleb said, smiling, and Alison awkwardly coughed behind them. Hanna turned her head, puckering her slightly swollen lips.

"Yeah." Hanna replied, really uninterested. All she wanted to do was strip off, and spend the rest of the day with Caleb in bed.

"You said you'd come to mine." Alison said, already knowing what the answer would be. Today was just not her day.

"Oh, did I?" Alison nodded. "Rain check." Before Alison could even give an answer Hanna had already re-attached her lips to Caleb's, pulled away, and she pranced away with Caleb hugging her back from behind. God, he's hot, Ali thought to herself, and if she could kick herself she would, she had a crush on Hanna's boyfriend, as well as Spencer's boyfriend. Well, Toby had always been her crush. But now she had two crushed, and she knew she couldn't do anything to get them. Spencer was now living with Toby, and Caleb looked at Hanna and only Hanna. Ali wished she would find someone as faithful.

But Karma's a bitch, and she's got a lot heading her way, as if she hadn't had enough.

…

Hanna laughed, and shoved her boyfriend playfully in the shoulder. "Stop it." They were lying in bed, naked, and enjoying their one year anniversary. Caleb had cooked her a romantic dinner, and then they had sex a few times. But only a few times.

"What am I doing?" Caleb asked, smiling.

"I love your smile." Hanna whispered, rolling on her stomach, and gently caressing a finger over his cheek. He chuckled, and rolled onto his stomach as well. "But I love you even more." She whispered in a voice she knew drove him crazy.

"Babe, now you need to stop." He whispered back, kissing her forehead gently. She sighed, and moved closer to him.

"Can we stay like this?"

"How long?"

"Forever."

"Always." He replied, and kissed her lips, and it resulted into a lot more.

…

"Toby! At least let me pay." Spencer insisted.

"Nope. No no no no." Toby singsonged.

"Toby please." He rolled his eyes, and pressed his lips to her neck.

"You can always pay me another way." He whispered.

…

"I'm sorry, but that's not happening." Ezra shouted into the black phone.

"Ezra? If you leave her alone, I will give you the money you need." Dianne said, trying to reason with him. She would bail him out of jail, give him an allowance ever month enough to survive, if he would stay away from Aria.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm not doing it. I love her with my life, and nothing or no one will make me give her up."


	12. Chapter 12

"How was your anniversary?" Spencer whispered in Hanna's ear, Hanna smiled, and Spencer bumped her hip with Hanna's.

"It was very good." Hanna replied, blushing, and Spencer caught sight of her hand. She gasped, and Hanna jumped up and down. "I wanted you to spot it." Spencer grabbed her hand, and inspected the promise ring.

"If he hurts you I'll kill him."

"Same goes for Toby."

"What goes the same for Toby?" Ali asked, coming up to them. Hanna quickly hid her hand, and winked at her boyfriend who was passing, he winked back, and continued down the hall.

"Nothing." Spencer said.

"So, is he okay with the whole living situation?" Hanna asked Spencer who blushed.

"He's being really sweet. I tried to pay the rent, but he wouldn't let me."

"Well, we all know this day was coming, Toby is about as stubborn as Spencer." Emily said, catching Hanna's hand, but the look on Hanna's and Spencer's faces told her to keep her trap shut.

"Hey Ali." Emily greeted. Ali smiled at her.

"So did it hurt?" Ali asked Hanna.

"Did what hurt?" Hanna asked, confused.

"Sex. I mean it hurts the first time. Did it for you?"

"Um." She is so weird, Hanna thought. "I think so, but it was a year ago so I don't really remember." Hanna replied, embarrassed, but Spencer squeezed her hand, telling her not to be. Alison chuckled.

"So you had sex with him on the first date." Alison said, appalled. She'd never of thought Hanna of all people would be the one to lose her virginity the first out of the four girls.

"It wasn't a date." Hanna whispered.

"So, you just randomly slept with him, and he's now just your sex toy." Hanna slammed her locker shut, and faced Ali.

"He's way more than that, I love him, but you'll never know that, because you're a little bitch." With that Hanna walked away down the hallway, getting away from Ali.

"I hope you know you're a slut. And a big one." Ali shouted to her, and Hanna stopped in the hallway and turned around.

"Well I hope you die, again."

"Oh relax, sweetie. I've got your little sex monkey too keep me entertained with his tricks. You skank."

"Fuck the fuck off Alison. We were doing much better with you dead, oh and to be honest I'm glad you were dead. So just be a bitch and get buried in a hole again, with no one missing you." Hanna screamed, and walked away from Ali going to find Caleb or Paige or Aria, or someone who wasn't Ali.

"I hope you know you're a bitch." Emily said.

"Please, Em. I'm just letting her not to get too attached to that toy boy of hers who's just using her for sex." Ali replied, with a wink.

"You don't know anything about him. Do you?" Spencer said, smiling and shaking her head.

"Don't mind, don't care and don't wanna know."

"Well, let me just tell you this. Hanna deserves him, and he deserves her. So don't get yourself stuck into a situation you can't get out of. Because this time you'll be dead for sure. No one will help you, and no one will care." Spencer said, and walked away with Emily.

…

"Hey princess." Caleb greeted as his girlfriend for a year and a day. "Anyone spot the ring?"

"Spencer and Emily. I haven't seen Aria today. Have you?" Hanna asked, sitting down his lap, and wrapping an arm his neck.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I haven't." Hanna kissed his lips. "I kind of heard screaming in the hallway, and I know it was you, but who were you shouting with."

"At Ali." She looked down, at their joint hands.

"Why?"

"She called you a sex toy, and said I was a slut because I slept with you without a first date."

"Well, I think we kind of skipped the dating step when I moved in with you." Hanna chuckled.

"Yeah, but I don't know about you but I always thought us by the fire roasting marshmallows and talking was our first date."

"I think that was our second."

"Then what was our first?"

"When you hopped in the shower, and you took a sneak peak."

"Yeah, I had kinda had a crush on you so I guess that was just a bonus."

"Oh, so you had a crush on me, huh?" Hanna giggled, and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I kinda had a crush on you too."

…

"Sorry, I haven't been visiting you these past days. It's been absolutely hectic." Aria said, sitting down.

"It's okay, just as long as I see you sometime." Ezra replied. "What's been hectic?"

"Alison didn't die, and she's being a bitch, so we're all adjusting to life with her. But, we can't, especially not Caleb, he's especially pissed off at her."

"Wow."

"Yeah, and I also noticed your Mum visited, why did she visit?"

"Oh, she said she'd bail me out." Aria cut him off.

"That's great."

"If, I don't see you anymore."

"Oh." They were silent. "What did you say?"

"I'd rather be in this hell hole for eleven more months than not being able to see you every day."

"Well, that means a lot."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. If it wasn't for the girls and you I'd probably be put into Radley."

"She's that bad?"

"You wouldn't believe. I think she has a crush on Caleb, she's pissing Paige off, she made Hanna have an episode, and she's just Alison."

"Would you miss her if she died, again?"

"No, I don't think I would. If she wasn't being a bitch to everyone, possibly, but we've gotten used to life without her, and we were doing better. So, if she did die, I wouldn't have lost anything."

"Is she being a bitch to you?"

"Just making jokes about you being in prison, and teachers, but I've learned not to sob."

"I don't want you crying over me when I'm right here."

"Where I can't touch you, or kiss you, and can't watch movies with you."

…

"Hey where you visiting Ezra?" Spencer asked, as Aria sat down on the table.

"Yeah." Aria replied.

"Anything interesting?" Hanna asked.

"His Mother said that she would bail him out, if he would stop seeing me."

"What did he say?" Emily asked.

"That he'd rather be in jail for the next eleven months than not see me every day." The three girls awed, and Caleb sat down, slamming his tray down on the table.

"You alright?" Hanna asked, rubbing his arm, and Alison sat down. He gestured towards her, and Hanna got it. "What happened?" She whispered.

"I'll tell you later, she's just really pissing me off." He whispered, rubbing her thigh.

…

"Toby. What's wrong?" Spencer asked, as she entered new home and saw her boyfriend pacing the floor.

"I went to see Doctor Palmer today." He replied, biting his nails.

"And…"

"Alison knew my Mum."

…

"What did she do? I've been wanting to know since lunch." Hanna said, as she entered her boyfriend's apartment.

"She said some really horrible stuff about you and us, then she tried to make a pass on me, but I said that I love you and that I could never hurt you, and then she said you were a skank, and I got Paige to slap her again." Caleb replied.

"What did she say about us? Me?"

"I don't want you to know, I just kind of want you to stay away from her. If that's possible." Caleb replied, and Hanna nodded.

"I'll try."

"Try?"

"She might not leave me alone."

…

"Does this happen every night?" Toby asked, as he was awoken once again by his girlfriend who had had another nightmare.

"Yeah. Pretty much?" Toby kissed the top of her head. "I drag myself out of my nightmares each morning, but I find there's no relief in waking."


	13. Chapter 13

Hanna had just sent a text out to the girls, excluding Ali. They should be here any minute. She wasn't ready for this. Neither was Caleb. Her leg bounced nervously up and down, and the three girls came in.

"I'm late." Hanna said to her three best friends. "And, I was sick this morning. I can't do it, and Caleb can't. We're not ready." Hanna burst out crying, and Aria, Emily and Spencer comforted her.

"It might not be that, you might just be ill." Aria said, and Hanna shook her head.

"Whenever I'm ill, my period is the same, I'm practically clockwork."

"If you are, we'll be with you every step of the way." Emily said.

"And, I'm going to go out and get you some tests. How many did you want?" Spencer said, and Hanna shrugged. Soon, Spencer left for the store, she bought some tests, went back to Hanna's, Hanna peed on them, they waited five minutes, they came out negative.

…

"Spence. Tell me the real reason you're Mum kicked you out." Toby said, as soon as he heard the door open.

"What are you talking about? I got kicked out because I didn't get into Upenn." Spencer said.

"I got a picture message from –A, and you buying pregnancy tests with tears on your face." Toby said. "Are you pregnant?" He asked, turning around to face her.

"No, they weren't my tests."

"Whose where they?"

"Hanna's. She was late, and she was sick this morning, and she was scared, and she couldn't go out, so I went out to get them, and A probably sent you that text to stir some trouble."

"So, is she pregnant?"

"No, and she was an absolute mess, because she thought Caleb would run away like his Dad or Uncle of whatever he is. But, then we're like he's Caleb, and then she's telling him right now."

….

"Hey princess. What's up, you sounded pretty serious on the phone?" Caleb asked, coming into Hanna's bedroom.

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Don't interrupt me, you can walk out this door, but just don't speak okay," he nodded, "this morning I thought I was pregnant, because I'm late, and I was sick this morning. So, I called the girls over here, and I asked Spencer to buy me some pregnancy sticks, and I'm not pregnant."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I was freaking out about it, and I knew you would be freaking out, and that you might leave, and I didn't want you to leave, and I was freaking out even more that you would leave me, and I wanted to be sure if I was or wasn't before I told you, and I'm not pregnant, so yeah."

"Hey, why did you think I would leave?"

"I don't know, I had no idea why, I just thought you wouldn't be able to do it, and I was thinking I couldn't be able to do it, and I was just really scared." He cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm never gonna leave you, ever. And, if you were pregnant I'd get a job and look after you and the baby."

"Really?"

"Really, now c'mere." Caleb said, opening his arms for a hug. She giggled, and jumped into his arms. "I love you, I'll stand by you no matter what."

"I love you too, Caleb."

…

"Mike! Why don't you want her to go?" Aria said to her brother.

"Because I don't want her to go."

"God, you're being so selfish."

"Me! What about you?"

"What about me?" Aria shouted.

"You only want Mum to go to Europe so you can start fucking your English teacher again, it's kinda hard to get frisky with Fitz with Mum in the way isn't it." Mike shouted back, and Aria pushed him backwards so he fell.

"You're so inconsiderate. Do you know what happened to Ezra? He's in jail. And, I'm not gonna see him for another year. I'm not gonna be able to hug him. I'm not gonna be able to kiss him. And I can only see him in an orange jumpsuit. And I can only talk to him with a piece of glass separating us, and a black phone. I'm so fucking selfish." Aria screamed, and walked out of her old house to apartment 3B.


	14. Chapter 14

"Prom! Ugh! Suit! Ugh! No alcohol! Ugh! Prom king! Ugh! Ugh! Argh." Caleb moaned. They were talking about prom, trying to get Aria to go, but she was saying no, and then Hanna piped up about voting for her and Caleb to be prom king and queen. Caleb was flat out on the floor. "Ugh!" Alison walked in, and Caleb folded his lips in as they stared at each other while the others laughed.

"Seems as if you're pleased to see me huh?" Alison said.

"Oh, its never a pleasure." Caleb said, smirking. Alison sat on him and he squeaked. "God, what do you weigh?" Spencer kicked his head.

"You're pushing it." She whispered.

"I was shot."

"Touché."

"So, Alison. If you could just get off my back that would be great." Alison got off him, and he sighed at the relief. That really wasn't good for his hole in his hip from the bullet. Well, actually just the fact that Alison gave him shivers. Bad ones.

"So, Aria, go to prom with us." Hanna pleaded, and Aria shook her head.

"Nope." Aria replied, and Caleb turned on his back.

"Shit. I need a date for prom." Alison said, and looked at Caleb. They all looked at either Caleb or Alison.

"What?" Caleb asked, looking at everyone, and then at Alison who was staring at him. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. The biggest number in the world no. I've already got a date that is my excuse!" Caleb said, getting at what she was getting up.

"So I'm an excuse?" Hanna asked.

"No, you're my princess." Caleb replied, winking at his girlfriend. He got up, and shrieked. "A dead leg! A dead leg!" He shouted, making them laugh, but Ali.

"Stomp." Paige said.

"What?" Caleb asked her, hopping around on one leg, and shaking the dead one.

"Stomp your foot on the floor." Toby said, and Caleb stomped his foot on the floor repeatedly.

"It's alive." He shouted, which caused them all to laugh, again, not Ali.

"You're so stupid." Hanna said, laughing.

"Ah, but you love me." Caleb said, hugging her from behind, lifting her from the barstool, and spinning her around. She screamed.

"Oh my god, put me down Caleb. Put me down." Hanna screamed, but she was laughing.

"You're laughing." Caleb said, laughing and still spinning her around. She laughed.

…

"Hey Hanna." Ashley said, coming into the house after a two weeks business trip. Caleb was back on the floor. Everyone said hi, and she walked into the kitchen, looking at Caleb then up at Alison. "First of all why is Caleb on the floor? And, I don't need to state the second."

"I'm being elected as prom king." Caleb moaned, and Ashley laughed.

"Sorry, and the other thing."

"She's not dead!" Spencer said in a fake upbeat tone. "Surprise."

"Away for two weeks." Ashley murmured, leaving the kitchen, and going up stairs into her office. Caleb laughed.

"What?" Emily asked.

"She didn't even say hi to Alison." Caleb said, smiling, and Alison kicked him in his chest, just above his gun wound. He moaned. "Of all places." Caleb groaned, and they all – except Ali and especially Hanna - glanced down at him in worry. He lifted up his shirt a bit, and thanked god it wasn't bleeding. Any hard movement or sudden action could cause bleeding. "Its fine, thought I might die. But, then I wouldn't have to be prom king." Caleb said with a chuckle.

…

"You okay?" Hanna asked Caleb as soon as Aria had left. It was just them now, the others had left.

"Yeah, just a bit sore." Caleb said, placing a hand on it.

"Are you sure? I mean, you looked in pain when she kicked you."

"Yeah, she kicks hard, I seriously felt as if I was bleeding." Hanna looked at him with a concerned expression on her face. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just worried about you when she kicked you. I just can't have you in the hospital."

"Han. You won't. I promise."

"What if a gun is aimed at me?"

"That's an exception. I'd go in front of you without a second doubt."

"Well don't."

"That's a promise I won't be able to make." He said, looking into her eyes.

"I'm going to get you some ice." Hanna said, going to the fridge, grabbing some ice pack from the freezer, and walking back to Caleb. He looked at her questioningly because he knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head, as she held it on his wound. "Hanna. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to be in the hospital because of me again." She murmured. He rolled his eyes, and pressed his lips to hers.

"I promise you. The next time we'll be in the hospital together you'll be in labour. Is that good enough?"

"Get out." Hanna teased, blushing.

…

"Bedroom?" Toby whispered to Spencer. They were having a heavy make-out session on the couch.

"Yeah." Spencer murmured, as she tugged on his belt. "Move your legs."

"Someone's eager."

"Shut up." He walked into their bedroom, and laid Spencer gently down on the bed, still kissing her.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, looking into her eyes, and she nodded.

…

"I would push the beds as close together they could go." Emily said, smirking. Paige laughed, and kissed her girlfriend.

"Can I ask why Alison is such a bitch?"

"You can, but I have no idea why. I actually want to kill her. I mean, like, she's supposed to be our best friend and everything, but we're not her best friends you know."

"Yeah, I just kinda wish she would stop the taunting about Hanna."

"I know, I think everyone wants that. Out of curiosity how many times have you slapped her, because of Caleb."

"Twice. It was very fun."

…

"Hey," Aria said.

"Hey." He replied. "You doing okay?"

"Well, I don't know." She admitted to her boyfriend. "I'm confused."

"Anything new?"

"Well, the girls are trying to get me to go to prom, but I keep saying no."

"Go stag." Ezra said, hiding his smile, hoping his plan would work. "Its your senior prom, babe."

"Yeah, but you won't be there."

"But you'll be with your friends, and its your senior prom. So, as your boyfriend, I'm going to force you to go."

"Fine!" She smiled. "I'll go."


End file.
